Validation and verification of an algorithm chain (or algorithmic chain) are very complex and costly tasks, in particular because of the many increments that involve the correction of bugs and adjustment of criteria, and because of the many interactions between the different algorithmic modules. This complexity likewise causes a difficulty in scheduling the task of validating and verifying an algorithm chain.
Because of this complexity, human intervention by an operator having in-depth knowledge of the algorithm chain is necessary. Comprehensive verification by a human operator of all the parameters and data to be analysed is a long, tedious or even impossible process.
Furthermore, the operator is not infallible and cannot analyse all the relevant parameters.